


Praise

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, brat Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto needs praise, he eats it up and nothing makes him happier than when Byakuya praises him.. however he’s too shy to directly tell Byakuya he wants to have sex and Byakuya uses this to his advantage.Also known as: When Byakuya teases him and withholds praise Makoto turns into a total brat.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayCheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/gifts).



> I’ve been so busy writing my multi chap. However I took a break to write this for my super lovely reader and now friend GayCheerios! Not only have they supported my work for a long time and always left me wonderful comments, but recently we connected on a Naegami discord channel where we realised we knew each other from Ao3! We have so many headcanons and ideas in common that i just had to write this for them based on a conversation we had!
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Makoto was squirming, his eyes kept darting over to him and the flush of his cheeks told Byakuya exactly what was wrong. 

He carried on reading his book leaving Makoto hanging as his boyfriend bit his bottom lip and looked embarrassed as he slid across the sofa to Byakuya’s side. Suppressing a smirk Byakuya turned the page and feigned ignorance as Makoto tried harder each passing moment to get noticed.

“Byakuya..” Makoto’s voice was soft and his hand rested on Byakuya’s arm as he snuggled to him “you’re so beautiful”

“And you’re adorable” Byakuya replied still not looking at him and revelling in how Makoto twitched.

“you’re just.. amazing” Makoto stepped it up a notch leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Byakuya’s neck, his breathing heavy as he said quietly “you’re gorgeous... I.. love you so much” he kissed again and again, lips wet and sensual up his neck to the shell of his ear which Makoto nipped gently and whispered into his ear “I love you, I want to be with you always”

Makoto melted him, he truly did. Byakuya had never been able to resist this boy, Makoto was everything to him and he wanted to kiss him now and get caught up in his touch. However... he also couldn’t resist teasing him. Makoto would never just outright say he wanted sex, he was far too shy and sweet even after all this time. He tried to show it in other ways but Byakuya could read him like a book. And therefore knew just how to wind him up.

“I love you too Mako” he turned the page of his book and Makoto gave an exasperated whimper against his neck as he finally took the book from Byakuya’s hands and set it aside. Climbing onto his lap to straddle his hips he wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck and looked at him with pleading eyes 

“I didn’t realise you were so desperate for attention, I suppose I can make some time for you”

“Uhh ‘kuya just...” Makoto squirmed

“Just what?”

Makoto decided to shut him up by kissing him and Byakuya happily complied. However he kept his hands on Makoto’s waist, kissing him slowly despite Makoto’s attempts at urgency and to hurry him along. 

“Byakuya!” Makoto whined breaking away abruptly “stop it please”

“Stop what?”

“Messing with me”

“How am I messing with you? I thought you wanted to kiss me?”

“I do but” Makoto’s face was heating up “you know what i want”

“Do I? You haven’t told me you want anything”

“Byakuya! You know what I’m getting at”

He mouthed at Byakuya’s neck desperately covering his skin in urgent kisses, his fingers tangling into his hair.

“I need you”

“You have me”

The whine Makoto let out made the corners of Byakuya’s mouth curl. Makoto pushed his head into the crook of Byakuya’s shoulder, biting him gently as he panted. His hips twitching leaving no room to question his arousal. 

“Kuya... please” he whimpered “please!  
I need you, I need you so much”

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want?” Byakuya tilted Makoto’s chin up finally with a thumb and forefinger, his eyes were glazed with desire, his face flushed and pink as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“It’s.. embarrassing”

“How? You don’t think I find it quite exhilarating for you to tell me that you want me? That I wouldn’t relish being told that you’re completely desperate for me to push you down right now on this sofa, spread your legs and fuck you until you scream?”

Makoto was furiously red now, shy and trying to look away

“I can’t say that stuff... I want to but...”

“Say it Makoto” Byakuya’s eyes were intensely on his now not letting Makoto look away “tell me that you want me to take you, that you’re desperate for me to be inside you”

Makoto whimpered and squirmed, unable to look away but seemingly unable to speak.

Quickly Byakuya took charge and flipped Makoto onto his back where he lay on the sofa cushions breathless and needy.

He crashed his lips to Makoto’s kissing him roughly and forcefully as Makoto moaned into his mouth finally being rewarded with the contact he craved. Byakuya smirked at his reactions, the way he mewled and bucked his hips trying desperately to be touched. In no time at all he yanked Makoto’s jeans off and tossed them to the floor rubbing him hard through his underwear as Makoto cried out and twitched under him. 

“You want me to touch you?” 

Makoto nodded earnestly, a hand clenching hard the sofa cushion 

“You want me to do more?” 

“Yes!” Makoto whimpered as he writhed against the pillows “please!”

Makoto’s underwear was off and lost within moments. Eagerly he spread his legs and attempted to pull Byakuya closer as Byakuya undid his own belt.

“Not so fast” Byakuya smirked down at his desperate, panting lover. “You still haven’t asked nicely”

“What?” Makoto was flustered and red cheeked

“You heard me, ask nicely and I’ll give you what you want”

“Byakuya!” He whimpered “please stop.. you know I can’t say it”

“Disappointing, Makoto” he smirked “not even if I won’t fuck you if you don’t?” 

Makoto gasped and if possible looked even more embarrassed. 

“Please Byakuya, please, please, please”  
He cried it over and over like a mantra, his fingers grasping in Byakuya’s hair, hips bucking. begging for it without saying the words. 

Byakuya did decide to take pity on his boyfriend, after all he was so very desperate and needed Byakuya so very much.

Soon Makoto was ready, whimpers and moans echoing around the room as he wrapped his legs eagerly around Byakuya’s waist. He pushed into him hard and Makoto’s cries were music to him. 

“Oh god Byakuya. Yes!”

Makoto’s legs twitched around his waist, the hand in his hair slid down to his cheek, curving his jaw lovingly as he pressed open mouthed kisses to Byakuya’s lips, moaning softly into his mouth.

Byakuya went slowly, making sure to be quiet and not express too much enjoyment. Makoto was rocking his hips, pushing back against Byakuya’s thrusts. He was so eager to please, so earnest and sweet. He repeated Byakuya’s name over and over as though it were sacred. The word had never sounded sweeter then when Makoto uttered it like this.

After a while Byakuya’s lack of vocalisation and speed seemed to dawn on Makoto and he looked up at him with confusion on his lovely face. 

“Is.. this good?”

“It is” god he was so good at being composed 

Makoto closed his eyes once more and seemingly tried to get back into enjoying it but before long he was looking back at him anxiously 

“Am I doing okay?

“Yes”

Makoto was definitely worried now, his lip twitching as he tried harder to please. When that didn’t get a reaction he seemed panicked 

“Byakuya? Am i not doing good? Are you.. not enjoying it? Am I bad at this?”

Byakuya smirked now right at him. His fingers skimming Makoto’s jaw and forcing his eyes upon his own.

“I know you so love to be praised but then.. you weren’t good were you? You wouldn’t ask nicely and if you’re going to be bad then you’re going to get punished”

Makoto’s mouth flapped as he whimpered 

“Byakuya! Please I... Im not bad, I want to be good.. I want to please you”

“But you *were* bad and this is your punishment” 

Nothing could punish Makoto more than not giving him the praise he so desperately loved. He needed Byakuya telling him how good we was, how well he was doing, how amazing he felt. Makoto ate it up, every word of praise fuelled him and was just so eager to please to earn that praise. It was adorable and normally Byakuya would indulge him gladly. He would encourage him and praise him constantly because it made his angel so happy. However.. if he was going to be bad then ..

“Byakuya!” Makoto whined trying to no avail to get him to speed up “please! I want you to enjoy it too!” 

Byakuya ignored his request and kept his pace, his hips moving in a punishingly slow rhythm that got Makoto frustrated.

“Byakuya!” Makoto’s hand snuck down to his waist, slipping under his shirt “faster please I’m begging!”

He kept his silence, moving no faster. Makoto pouted, his cute face turning grumpy and frustrated. Byakuya was living for it.

“Just... move faster!” Makoto demanded his fingernails sinking into Byakuya’s back to teach him a lesson “I need more! I need you to go faster please!”

Byakuya gave a small laugh, Makoto’s nails stinging as he tried to get back at him. He had a lot to learn if he thought he could make Byakuya back down. Easily as anything Byakuya grabbed Makoto’s wrists and pinned them down above Makoto’s head in the sofa cushions. Makoto gasped and wriggled, struggling against his hold but to no avail. 

“What did you think you could get your way by acting like a brat?” Byakuya was smug as Makoto strained against his hands 

“Im acting like a brat?” Makoto sneered “you’re the one being a jerk because I wouldn’t do exactly what you want”

“And that attitude isn’t going to get you exactly what you want” Byakuya grinned and went to press a kiss to Makoto’s lips, Makoto glared and pulled away leaving Byakuya skimming his jaw instead

“Playing like that are we?”

“I’d rather play alone than co operate with you”

“So you’re saying you don’t want me to fuck you?”

“Is if even fucking? You’re barely doing anything, you’re putting me to sleep”

“See you’re such a bad boy Makoto”

He suddenly thrust harder, completely throwing Makoto off as he yelped and tensed around him. The way he moaned and whimpered fuelled Byakuya more and he so desperately wanted to give in but he couldn’t just yet.. only a little more 

“Still sleeping?”

“Screw You”

“You’re attempting it aren’t you?”

“Urgh *you* want to talk about attempts? at least I *try* to please you”

“I’d be pleasing you now if you could just do as you’re told”

Makoto glared, his hands flexing once more against Byakuya’s grip before going limp. Satisfied with his victory Byakuya smirked and just as he was sure he had won Makoto lunged forward

“Ouch!” 

Makoto bit down on his neck hard in a display of defiance. 

“You brat!”

“I wouldn’t be if you’d just fuck me!”

Byakuya growled and finally let go of Makoto’s wrists, moving fast and finally thrusting punishingly hard into Makoto.

Makoto threw back his head and wailed, his thighs trembling and his fingers threading wildly into Byakuya’s hair.

“Oh god yes Byakuya!” 

They moved together fast and frantic now, Makoto calling his name so loudly he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole block heard him. 

“This is all I wanted” Makoto cried as he clung to Byakuya “just you to fuck me hard” 

Exhilaration ran through Byakuya at finally hearing Makoto say it, shudders of pleasure racing through his veins at his Makoto just giving it up for him. His perfect bratty little angel.

As Makoto squirmed and writhed under him, his voice set free as he moaned and mewled so perfectly. Byakuya felt he truly deserved his reward. 

Never stopping his relentless pace he cupped Makoto’s jaw with gentle fingers. Leaning closer to his ear and whispering huskily to him. 

“You’re doing so well Makoto, you feel incredible you’re such a good boy” 

Makoto lost it, incoherent noises and mangled shouts of Byakuya’s name mixed in as his body tensed and clamped tight around his own. His hands grasping wildly as he screamed and Byakuya could tell just by his face how intensely hard Makoto was coming. 

The sight pushed him over the edge and with a white hot intensity, heavily moaning he in turn fell.

Makoto panted and gasped regaining his breath. He looked so beautiful pinned down on the cushions like that. His breathless form ruffled and perfect. Byakuya’s softly cradled his face kissing his cheek gently as Makoto wrapped his arms around his waist to embrace him in return. 

“See if you just did as I said from the start...”

Makoto flexed his fingers, his nails leaving indents in Byakuya’s side and Byakuya grinned down at the love of his life.

“You brat”


End file.
